The Adventurous Exploits of the Cullens
by fantasyflyer30
Summary: This story is about how Carlisle and Esme get a divorce and during that time at a Architectural Christmas party Esme gets kidnapped by Charles (Esme's abusive ex-husband) Carlisle who came to visit Esme at the party tries to apologize but before that can happen he now has to save her from Charles who has attempted to blow Esme up in the past. Will he be able to save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

The Adventurous Exploits of the Cullens

By FantasyFlyer30

Chapter 1: Welcome Back Doctor C.

This young handsome man named Carlisle Cullen had just gotten on a plane back to New York for the holidays and back from a medical mission that took place in Florida. In the past two years, he had gotten a divorce with a young beautiful woman named Esme. Ever since that horrible day, he was never able to get her or his two children, Alice and Jasper, out of his head. As a matter of fact, he thought about them practically every single day.

CPOV (Carlisle):

On December 24th, Friday evening at around 5:30pm at the T.I.A. (Tampa International Airport). I had been on a medical mission in Daytona Beach for 3 months that began in September and had just ended. A few minutes later, I boarded the plane. There were many people talking at once that I thought I heard Esme's voice yelling.

*Flashback*

At 8:00am in the morning I was rushing around to get ready to go to work because I had to be at the St. Hill Memorial Hospital in New York by 10:00am. Traffic would always be horrible especially Monday's like today. I despise running late, but since we are all human it happens. "Daddy where going?" Alice and Jasper asked. I picked both of them up and kissed them on their forehead and said, "Daddy's going to work but will be back soon okay?" Alice and Jasper started to cry and I tried consoling them but they just kicked and screamed so I put both of them down and they ran back to their room and slammed the door. Esme came out of the bathroom and said, "What's going on? Who slammed the door?" "I told Alice and Jasper that I was headed to work. Well as for who slammed the door that would be Alice and Jasper because they got upset." I said. "Love, you know that I have to work 5 days a week at the hospital." Well, yeah but I think now is the time we talked about how your long hours affect the children." I sighed and said, "We've been through this multiple times Esme I have to work long hours just to keep this family fed." "Well no wonder why Alice and Jasper are crying! You hardly spend time with them!" Esme said. I then said, "What are you talking about? I spend the whole weekend with them and read them bed time stories to them before they go to sleep on the weekdays when I get off early some days!" "Look I don't have time to argue about my long hours I'm going to be late!" I said. "Well, since you don't have time to talk about your long hours and how it affects our children then maybe we shouldn't be married to each other anymore!" Esme replied. I just slammed the door and that was the last time I heard or seen Esme and my children again.

*Flashback Ends*

I must have fallen asleep while on the plane because I had no idea we were about to land until I heard the pilot on the intercom say, "Okay everyone we will land in approximately 10 minutes so stay seated thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Architectural Christmas Party

EPOV (Esme):

"Alice! Jasper! Come and eat your dinner before it gets cold okay." I said. It was around 6:45pm in the evening when dinner was ready. Then all of a sudden the phone rings. "Hello this is the Cullen's residence this is Esme speaking who is this?" "Yes hello Esme, it's me, Hide Yoshi Fuji your boss and I was wondering if you had your speech ready?" I said, "Yes I do Mr. Fuji, thank you I will see you there." I then hung up the phone and finished dinner with my children.

"Mommy, is daddy going to come home this Christmas? I miss him." Jasper asked. "I miss him too." Alice said. "Look sweeties, I know you guys miss him and I miss him too, but who knows maybe he is. We'll just have to see what Santa can do okay?" I said. They both said, "Okay." It just breaks my heart to see them with sad faces. And not a day goes by that he isn't on my mind. Since Carlisle has left, he has been on my mind and the children's mind every day.

*Flashback*

Seconds after Carlisle left I just went back to my room and sat on my bed and began sobbing. "What were you thinking Esme?" Is what I said to myself. Just then Alice and Jasper were knocking on my bedroom door "Come in it's alright." I said to them. "Why are you crying mommy?" Alice asked. Are you okay momma?" Jasper asked. Mommy's crying because daddy is gone and I don't think he is coming back." Just as I said that Alice and Japer began to cry. "Shshshsh its okay I'm here." I told them. The next day, I went to work and I received a text message from Carlisle. The text message said, "I will come and pick up my stuff tonight since you said we shouldn't be together anymore." And we'll make the divorce final in the next few weeks. Tell the children that I love them and that I'm sorry."

*Flashback Ends*

After dinner the babysitter named Maria came over and I told Alice and Jasper that I would be going to the Architectural Christmas Party. They started to sniffle but Maria told them not to worry because she had planned fun things for them to do. And for that I was grateful. I kissed my children good night and headed off to the party.

When I got to the Architectural Christmas Party, I helped my coworkers Henry, Tim, and Jamie set up the place before guests started to arrive. About a half an hour later I had gotten a phone call from Alice. "Hello Esme Platt speaking who is this?" "It's me Alice mommy." "When are you coming home?" I said, "Well hello Alice, honey I'll be home when you are in bed." "But I will see you soon before you know it." Alice said, "Okay but do you think daddy will be home tonight?" I said, "We'll see what Santa and mommy can do about that." "Okay mommy I love you." "I love you too sweetheart." I said. "Here's Maria mommy." Alice said. Maria said, "Hola Esme, how are you?" "I'm doing fine thank you." "Will you please make a spare room for Carlisle? I'm sure the kids would really enjoy their daddy spending Christmas with them." "Consider it done." "Thank you Maria." I said. "You're welcome Esme." I then hung up the phone and helped set up the rest of the stuff for the party. As guests began to arrive, I wondered how Carlisle was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Seeing Esme Again Part 1 Memories

CPOV (Carlisle):

I could feel the bumpiness of the road as the plane came to a sudden landing. Not to mention I had a million thoughts racing through my head as I speak. All of them were about Esme and my two children Alice and Jasper. I wondered how they were doing, since Alice is now 7 and Jasper is 8. I can remember the first time I held and delivered my two beautiful children. It was a magical moment just getting to see the sweet look on Esme's face. She has the sweetest smile in the history of sweet smiles.

*Flashback*

One week before Esme's due date, we had gone over some ideas for the baby room. We had agreed to make it a sky blue beach theme, with two palm trees leaning down to where the crib was going to go. The two palm trees made the shape of a heart symbolizing the love for our first newborn. We found out we were having a boy but haven't decided any names at this point.

*Time Skip To One Week Later*

It has now been a week and Esme is in excruciating pain labor pains to be exact. "Just breathe you'll be okay, I'm here love." I said to her. She gave me a smile and said, "I love you Carlisle." "I love you too." I said. Twenty minutes later I had just admitted Esme into the hospital and I was already at her side letting her squeeze my hand. "AHHHHHHHH! I need DRUGS!" I said, "Just breathe love it will be over soon." "Doctor Rogers just checked you and you are already at 7 centimeters." "And you heard that once you are fully dilated that I get to deliver our baby." She just gave me a smile of relief in knowing that I was going to be delivering our first child. One hour later, it was time for Esme to push. So, I got prepped to deliver the baby and I said, "Okay now Esme, you are doing a fantastic job, when I tell you to push then you need to push okay? Esme nodded and said, "Okay." I said, "Esme, I want you to bear down and put your chin to your chest holding your breath for 10 seconds and push!" Esme did just that. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and breathe." "Wonderful job Esme, keep it up!" Nurse Judy was getting some blankets and prepping the weigh-in table so Nurse Judy and I can weigh the baby. After 2 hours of pushing I said, "Esme, just one more push and he will be out!" "You can do it just push!" Esme began sobbing and pushed one last time, and just like I said that after one more push our son was born. I even got teary-eyed myself hearing his healthy cry. "He's so beautiful look at what we created Carlisle." Esme said while sobbing. Jasper Whitlock Cullen was born August 11th, 1990 at 6:30pm weighing in at 6 pounds 13 ounces. "Jasper Whitlock Cullen is what we should name him." Esme said. "That sounds like a wonderful name for our son." I said to her giving her a warm smile. I then kissed her on the forehead and we both kissed our son.

*Flashback Ends*

The guy next to me caught me off guard and said, "Are you alright man?" "Do you not like flying?" I then snapped out of it and said, "Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind and no I don't really like flying it kind of gives my body an uneasy feeling." The guy next to me then said, "Well what you do is when you get to a hotel take off your socks and shoes and walk around the room while making fists with your feet." "Trust me I've been doing it for nine years." I just smiled and said, "Thanks." He then nodded and we went our separate ways.

When I got off the plane, I was holding the light chocolate brown teddy bear under my right arm that I had bought for Alice for Christmas. I can't wait to see Alice and Jasper again along with Esme. I walked over to where the luggage area was and I grabbed my suitcase and bag. There hid Jasper's gift which was to be remained a surprise. I was then looking to see if anyone was waiting for me and that's when I saw him. This African American guy, who was slender, appeared to be in his late 20's to early 30's wearing a black suit, and black shoes. He was holding a sign that said welcome Carlisle with a smiley face on it. I couldn't help but smile and laugh as he gave me smile that reminded me of Alice's smile from when she was 3 years old.

The Limo driver told me that his name was Argyle as he was driving me it was quiet for about 15 minutes and that is when I started remembering the time when Alice was born.

*Flashback*

It has been one year since Jasper was born and Esme was pregnant with a girl this time. It was 2 days before her due date and Esme being the architectural worker and everything she built another room for our daughter. We decided on the name Alice Marie Cullen, just because it fit so well for a girl's name. Esme wanted to do a princess theme so, we put up pink princess flower garden wallpaper and in my honest opinion I love the princess type theme. After we put up the wallpaper, we painted the walls pink and the next day we put in the baby crib with a pink cot. The outside of the crib was pink with yellow daisies. Esme even put a pale pink rug that was in the shape of a flower in the middle of the room. While Esme was in the baby room adding some last minute touches, I was in the living room playing with Jasper, when all of a sudden I hear Esme yell, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Carlisle! Call the hospital my water just broke!" So I set Jasper down and quickly ran to the phone to dial the hospital number. The receptionist answered the phone and she said, "Hello, this is Rachel how may I help you?" "Yes, this is Carlisle Cullen and my wife Esme's water just broke is Dr. Roger's there?" I asked. The receptionist Rachel said, "I'm sorry but he is on vacation." When I heard that I got annoyed and said, "Okay thank you bye!" I then ran to Esme and as she screamed in pain again, I lead her to our bedroom. As I was getting ready she lied down on the bed and made herself comfortable. I got a towel to put over her legs and I checked to see how far along dilated she was. Apparently she was only 4 centimeters. "You are only 4 centimeters honey, but don't worry you are doing so great." "Urrrrrrrrrrgh, this hurts so much Carlisle!" Esme said while sobbing. I threw my gloves away, washed my hands, and ran to her side and let her squeeze my hand. Five hours later, she was ready to have our second baby. "Okay Esme, it's time to push our baby out you can do it!" I told her. Esme pushed with all her might. "I can't do this Carlisle!" She said while sobbing. I told Esme, "Yes you can the head is right here just push one more time and she will be out." "Put your chin to your chest and bare down and push!" "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!" Just then Alice came out into the world after Esme pushed one more time. I quickly and thoroughly cleaned our baby girl Alice Marie Cullen. I then handed her to Esme who was now sobbing hard, which made me cry. I then wiped her tears and kissed her on the forehead. And I then wiped my own tears away. "She's absolutely beautiful Carlisle I can't believe we created our second precious life." Esme said now smiling. I then said, "Yes she is absolutely beautiful and precious." Alice Marie Cullen was born September 21st, 1991 at 7:35pm.

*Flashback Ends*

Argyle made me snap out of my memory by saying, "Hey, what are you thinking about?" I said, "Oh nothing really, just got a lot on my mind with it being the holidays and all." "What did you get a divorce and chose your job over your wife and kids?" "Or what happened?" Argyle said. I then said, "Why so many questions Argyle?" "I'm a curious guy." Argyle said. I told him, "Well Argyle you move fast." I said, "Esme proclaimed that I didn't spend enough time with the children due to my long hours at work of being a surgeon, pediatrician, and OBGYN." "So, she decided to divorce me, and I haven't seen her or my two children since then." Argyle laughed and said, "What are your children's names? I said, "Their names are Alice and Jasper?" "Alice is 7 and Jasper is 8 now." "That's cool." Argyle said.

*Time Skip to 1 ½ hours later*

"Alright man we're here." "Tell you what, I'll park in the parking spaces upstairs, and if you score give me a call and I'll take your things up to the room." "If not, then come back down and you can crash at my place." "Okay sounds like a plan." I said. A few minutes later I'm in the main lobby of this 30+ story building. I tell the guy standing behind the desk, "Good evening, I'm looking for my ex-wife Esme, have you seen her?" The receptionist guy said, "Dude, just press the buttons on the name machine." "She should be on there." "Gee thanks that's good to know." I said while putting on my best sarcastic smile. I then pressed the C button and tried looking for her name there, but her name wasn't there anymore. So I then pressed the E button and to my amazement her name was there. She must have changed her last name to her previous marriage name Evanson. It read Esme Anne Platt Evanson. When I saw this I was furious and confused as to why she would do that. Just then another memory hit me.

*Flashback*

Esme was just going through a divorce from her husband Charles. Just to clear this up Charles Evanson was the most repulsive and evilest man in the history of bad husbands. And I was glad Esme was divorcing him. She would often come into the hospital covered in bruises and seeing Esme in that state just broke my heart. I just wanted to break Charles in half for doing what he did to Esme. About a month later, she wanted to come move in with me, which I had no problem since it has been a long time since we have seen each other. Back when I was 18 in the medical field, she came into the hospital with a broken leg from falling off a tree. Esme was 16 at the time. I never forgot her smile as she thanked me for signing her cast. Year's later leading up to now, Esme had finalized the divorce after a month of moving into my place. She even filed a restraining order. I made a promise to Esme saying, "Esme as long as you and I are together, I promise to keep you safe from that monster!" She just smiled and I kissed her on the forehead. Hours later when we had gone to bed, I'd say it was around 1:30am in the morning when I heard Esme gasp and say, "Carlisle wake up!" "I think Charles is trying to break in to the house!" "Sh sh sh It's, okay, I'm going to take care of him just you see." With that being said, I got out of bed and grabbed a baseball bat, and I then turned on the light and walked over to the door. When I got there I opened it holding the bat behind me so Charles couldn't see. I forced a polite smile and said, "May I help you?" "Do you know what time it is?" Charles then said, "I'm well aware of what time it is, now tell me where Esme is or else!" "She isn't here; I don't know where she is!" I said.

"Don't lie to me I know she's here I can smell her perfume!" Now let me in so I can find this bitch!" Charles said with a grin. He then charged in the house and that is when I raised the bat in the air and tried to swing at him. But he ran right on through causing the bat to hit the wall and at this point I was livid. So I dropped the bat and ran after him and he had found Esme and put her in a headlock position. "Let Esme you go you bastard!" "She isn't your wife anymore and you have no use to her!" "You are a good for nothing piece of scum of the earth!" He then pulled out a gun and pointed it to Esme's head. My eyes got wide and I said, "Whoa Charles, let's not do anything rash, I'm sure you don't want to hurt your wife as you claim her to be." "Just put the gun down and we can forget this whole thing happened." Charles then shot his gun in the air and said, "Shut up! I take the orders around here not you!" "I'll only let Esme go, if you give me every piece of Jewelry that Esme has, including your watch!" Esme gasped and wriggled trying to escape out of the headlock position. She then screamed as another shot went off. "Please Charles, let me go take anything you want me just get out of and let me go." Esme said while sobbing." Charles fired another shot and said, "Shut up you little shit, let's let pretty boy here make that decision by giving me everything you have including his watch!" "Carlisle just give him the jewelry and watch!" Esme said. I then said, "Okay, okay take everything; just let Esme go she means the world to me." I then gave him Esme's jewelry and my watch. Instead of letting her go, he started dragging her out of the house, just before he got out the door; I grabbed the bat and swung it at his head causing Esme to fall out of Charles's headlock position. He then ran out the door and yelled, "You're a dead man doc, you hear me a dead man!" Esme, who was on the floor tried to get up but was shaking violently, but she fell over again. I then grabbed her hand and pulled her up. I brought her into the living room and put her on the couch along my side I then pulled her into my arms and let her cry into my chest. I then consoled her, and said, "Shh shh shh it's, okay you're safe now." Esme who was at this point now sobbing uncontrollably said, "I-I-I was s-s-so scared Car-r-r-lisle." I thought he was going to take me away." As I was stroking her hair I said, "You know what to be honest I was a bit tense myself." "Esme, you mean the world to me and if anything were to happen to you, I don't think I could live with myself." She then looked up and said, "Is that why you let him take my jewelry and your watch?" "Yes, because those things can be replaced, but you however are irreplaceable." I said. She then calmed down and when I wiped away her remaining tears she said, "I love you Carlisle and thank you for keeping your promise of keeping me safe." I then kissed her on the forehead and said, "I love you too Esme and you're welcome."

*Flashback Ends*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Seeing Esme Again Part 2 More Bitter Sweet Memories

CPOV (Carlisle)

The lobby receptionist guy made me snap out it and said, "Hey! I don't have time to watch you stare out into space I have work to do!" I just walked away. As I was walking to the elevator I began to whistle a Christmas tune which caused a security guard next to the elevators to stare. And I just smirked and pressed the button. Once the elevator doors opened, I went in and up I went. As I pressed floor number 30, and as it slowly began going up, that is when another memory hit me.

*Flashback*

It has been 3 months since the incident with Charles and everything seems to be getting back to normal. However about a few weeks after Charles attacked Esme, she began throwing up, and every day until I finally said, "You know what Esme, I think it's time we get you a pregnancy test, because you have been throwing up every day for the past few weeks." So she takes the pregnancy test and it comes out positive. She began sobbing and said, "Carlisle w-what am I-I-I g-oi-i-ing to do?" I then told her, "Sh sh sh it's okay I'm here." "The first thing we are going to do is see how far along you are, and then whatever you want to do from there I will support whatever decision you make." The next day I take her to the St. Hill Memorial Hospital where I work. When I took Esme into the exam room, I told her to put the gown on that is when I left the room. A few minutes later, I came back in and I told Esme to then lie down on the bed and put her feet on the stirrups. I then put on my gloves and put the cold gel on the ultrasound wand and checked to see how far along she was. I sighed and said, "Well Esme you are approximately 2 ½ months pregnant." "What do you want to do?" Esme then thought about it for a few minutes while I was putting the stuff away and washing my hands. I then left the room so she could get dressed and when I came back she said, "Carlisle I have decided that I want to keep the baby so that we can raise it and even though Charles is the father you can become the father of this baby." When I heard her decision I was thrilled, because I have always loved children and couldn't wait to raise a baby with Esme even though I wasn't the father.

*Time Reverse Back to 3 Months*

Esme is now 5 months pregnant and she decided to take some time off since she divorced Charles and maternity leave. While I was at work she was at home taking a bath and relaxing.

*Flashback Ends*

EPOV (Esme)

Since I divorced Charles and I am now 5 months pregnant I decided to take some time off and take a nice relaxing bubble bath. Just then, I heard banging at the door. I started freaking out so I got out of the bathtub and put on some clothes. Just then, I heard two gunshots and that's when I heard the door burst open. Charles then came into the room as I shut the drawer there he was. "Hello sunshine, glad to see me!" Charles said grinning. I gasped and said, "Get out!" "You aren't supposed to be here!" "I filed a restraining order on you!" He then pulled out his gun and I tried dodging the bullets but it was too late, he had shot me 2 xs in the side. "Nnnnnugh!" "Uggggggh!" I said while doubling over in pain holding my side. "Get up you whore!" Charles said. He then dragged me and threw me on the bed I tried escaping but then he knocked me out. Half an hour later, I woke up tied to the bed I tried wriggling out of it but the rope wouldn't budge. "Aaaaaaaaah!" I said as I felt the sharp pain go through my side. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Esme the doctor's girlfriend I should've killed you when I had the chance!" "It's too bad that pretty boy isn't here to save you this time!" Just then my cellphone rang. "Charles please just let me go!" I said while sobbing.

CPOV (Carlisle)

I had just gotten out of surgery and after washing up, I decided to call Esme to see how she is doing. After the fourth ring I said, "Come on Esme pick up!" Someone picked up and I said, "Hello? Esme?" "Are you there?" In the background I could hear shuffling and just then I heard Esme's voice say, "Carlisle! Help! Please!" "Charles let Esme go you fucking bastard!" I said seething while gritting my teeth. I heard a slap and Esme gasped. "Shut up!" Charles said. "If you want to see your precious Esme again, you are to come to the house where there will be a surprise waiting for you." Charles said while laughing. I then said, "If I find any wounds on her I'll rip you to shreds you hear me!" I then hung up the phone and headed home.

EPOV (Esme)

I was now sobbing hard at this point and I just wanted Charles to let me go. "Just wait until Carlisle gets a hold of you! I said. Charles again slapped me only harder this time. After he slapped me he pulled his gun out again and pointed it towards my stomach and said, "If you don't shut up I will kill this baby and then kill you!"

CPOV (Carlisle)

When I was in the car I began to boil up with anger, because if Esme was hurt I would blame myself for not keeping her safe. The second I got home, I would be tearing Charles into shreds if it's the last thing I do! I then pulled in my driveway making the tires screech, and noticed that the door was already on the ground. So, I went in and found Esme tied to the bed bleeding from the right side. Charles was standing at the foot of the bed holding the gun to Esme's stomach. "One more step pretty boy and I'll kill the baby!" Charles said. That had done it for me that was the last straw. "Charles you bastard get prepared to be ripped to shreds!" I said seething through my teeth.

EPOV (Esme)

Carlisle stood at the bedroom door and I can tell that he was ready to lunge at Charles. I yelled, "Carlisle! Please hurry!" "Please Charles let me go!" Charles then said, "I thought I told you to shut up!" He then shot me three times in the stomach. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Uuuugggh! Uuuuuggh!" I said while gasping in pain.

CPOV (Carlisle)

"You are in for it now!" I said. That is when I lunged at Charles and broke his arm and cracked his wrist in half and punched him in the face. "You are going to pay for what you did to Esme!" "You are the dead man here you got that!" I then picked him up by the collar and said, "If I catch you here in my house again next time you won't be so lucky!" I then heard Esme scream in pain. When Charles ran off, the neighbor came out and told me she already phoned the ambulance. So, I then ran to Esme's side and said, "Sh sh sh its okay I'm here."

EPOV (Esme)

I started feeling dizzy and everything started going blurry. I then scream in pain and call for Carlisle. Within two seconds he was there telling me that I was going to be okay. I then began sobbing and said, "C-c-a-r-l-lisle I'm cold, p-p-l-ease don't l-let m-me d-die." He then wrapped me up in his thick navy blue jacket and said, "Shh shh don't worry love I'm not going to let you die I promise." I was then put in the ambulance and hooked up to the heart monitor. I was put an oxygen mask on me and they told me to breathe. Carlisle let me squeeze his hand and he was stroking my hair. It took all I had not to cry but I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I began to sob.

CPOV (Carlisle)

It just hurt me to see Esme crying I too tried hard not to cry I wiped her tears away but more kept coming. When we got to the hospital, we had taken Esme to the operating room. When she was getting prepped to get the bullets out of her, I whispered in her ear I will do my best to keep you and our baby alive. I then put the anesthesia mask to help her sleep. Once she was asleep, one of the nurses put a fetal monitor belt to monitor the baby's heartbeat. I then pulled the bullets out of her side with no problem, just then all of a sudden as I started pulling the first bullet out on the lower stomach the baby's heart rate started dropping rapidly due to a blood clot inside the umbilical cord. I said, "Rita put 500mg of epinephrine in Esme's I.V. so the blood can thin and get rid of the clot. But it was too late, the baby's heart rate hit to 0 and I blamed myself. When I had finished pulling out the bullets and sewing the holes back up. The chief of the hospital said, "Carlisle I want you to take Esme's baby out and sew her stomach back up." "And then I want you to tell Esme that her baby is dead." So I was now faced with the most difficult decision that I would have to make in my whole life. But considering the fact that I had no choice but to remove Esme's baby and tell her the devastating news. After I did that the nurses and other doctors took Esme to the ICU. When I got into Esme's room, I waited for her to wake up.

EPOV (Esme)

When I woke up, I saw Carlisle at the side of my bed holding my bed sobbing silently. I said, "Carlisle what's wrong?" "I'm still alive aren't I?" He looked up and that's when he told me the most devastating news that I never expected to come out of his mouth. He sighed and said, "I'm sorry Esme, but he's gone." "I had to take the baby out, which would explain why your stomach is now flatter." I then starting sobbing hysterically and said, "w-w-what h-happened?" Carlisle then said, "I'm sorry Esme, during the removal of the bullets, the baby's heart rate dropped rapidly due to a blood clot in its umbilical cord and died." At this point I was now sobbing loudly into Carlisle's chest because he had gotten on the bed with me and enveloped me in a hug. "I-I-I'm sorry Car-r-lisle." I said while sobbing. "It's okay I'm here." "It's not your fault. If anything it's my fault for not keeping our baby alive." "I did all I could to get rid of the blood clot and to stop the bleeding, but it just didn't turn out that way." Carlisle said. I then looked up at Carlisle and said, "You did the best you could and at least I am alive and for that I am grateful." That is when I started calming down. A few days later, Carlisle and I went home and after a few minutes of getting home he said, "Esme, would you like anything to eat and drink?" I then slightly smiled and said, "Not right now, I'm very tired maybe later, but thank you for asking." I then headed to the bedroom and lied down on the bed.

CPOV (Carlisle)

Seeing Esme in tears just breaks me in two and makes me want to cry along with her. I couldn't believe what Charles had done to her. He was going to pay one way or the other he will pay!

*Flashback*

Five days later, Esme was discharged from the hospital, but during that time Esme and I made funeral arrangements for our unborn child. Harry Carlisle Cullen was going to be his name. Even though I never got the chance to hold him, I was still heartbroken now that he was gone. We had decided to make it a private funeral service. It was going to be Esme, Pastor Trinity, and me. When we arrived to the New York Methodist Church, we sat down and heard Pastor Trinity give the most heartfelt speech that Esme and I have ever heard. Pastor Trinity said, "Good morning Esme and Carlisle, I welcome you today for this hard time for which both of you are going through. I know this isn't easy for you both but, I know what it is like to lose a loved one. Harry Carlisle Cullen was a sweet innocent angel who was taken too early. And Lord our savior, as we come before you today, we just ask that you help Carlisle and Esme in their time of need and let them know that you are with them to help heal their broken hearts. In your holy savior's name we pray to you Amen." After the speech, we headed out into the cemetery and found a luscious green hill with a hole already dug into the ground where we were to bury our unborn son. Just before Pastor Trinity put in our son, she said, "Dear Lord and holy savior, may you let Carlisle and Esme know that he is now in your hands resting peacefully with you for all eternity. Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust may Harry Carlisle Cullen be risen and I just ask that you let Carlisle and Esme know that they will see him one day again. Amen." Just as Pastor Trinity was putting the tiny box of his ashes in the ground, Esme began to sob loudly, and I too began to cry, and I just put my arms around Esme and let her cry into my chest. "Car-r-lisle, I-I'm s-s-sorry I just c-can't s-stop c-crying." Esme said while sobbing hard. As tears came down my eyes I choked out and said, "Sh sh sh it's okay love I'm here, and you have every right to cry." "You can cry as long as you need and want to." "But I am not going anywhere; I will be there for you always no matter what." I then kissed the top of her forehead. After the service on the way home, Esme had calmed down and said, "Carlisle, I want to thank you for being there with me through all of this." "You're welcome, you know that I would do anything for you right?" I said. She then smiled and said "I know and I love you Carlisle." "I love you too Esme." I said while giving her a smile back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Seeing Esme Again Part 3 No More Mr. Nice Carlisle

CPOV (Carlisle)

After what seemed to be like hours after my flashback, come to find out I was only on the 5th floor. This must be a slow elevator I said to myself out loud. Just then another memory hit me boom just like that.

*Flashback*

Whenever Esme and I got home from the funeral service, I had asked Esme if she wanted anything to eat or drink. She calmly smiled slightly and said, "No thank you, I'm not very hungry or thirsty just tired, but thank you for the offer Carlisle." And she then went to our bedroom and plopped herself on the bed. Just as I was setting the keys down inside the key bowl that is when my heart sank and clenched for Esme as I heard her begin to sob uncontrollably and scream into the pillows. I then rushed into the bedroom and sat next to her; she then turned around and looked at me with tears in her eyes. I then wiped her tears away and more kept coming so I just pulled her into a hug and let her sob into my chest. After five hours of Esme sobbing uncontrollably into my chest, she stopped crying and asked for me to make her a cup of tea. I then go into the kitchen and put some water in an old antique tea pot or kettle as they say, and then I put it onto the stove and turned on the stove. Esme then sat down and I got her some of her favorite French biscotti's. About 10 minutes later the kettle started whistling, so I got up and turned off the stove and removed the kettle and brought it to the table where there were two tea cups for Esme and me.

EPOV (Esme)

As Carlisle was getting the biscotti's for me I went over to the cabinet in the living room that had some tea cups in there and got them out, and brought them to the table. As I put the cups down, he brought me my most favorite French biscotti's. They had caramel swerves with tiny walnut clusters stuck to the caramel. He then sat down next to me and we shared a smile together. However, the smile didn't last long because as soon as I took a bite of that biscotti I began sobbing again because I was missing my unborn son. Carlisle, the sweet guy that he is, put his warm hand on my back and began to rub it gently up and down. He then put a few locks of my hair behind my ears and turned my face towards him to wipe some of my tears away. Just then the kettle began to whistle signaling for Carlisle to get it off the stove. "I'll be right back I have to get the kettle and put a chamomile tea bag in it." Carlisle said. I smiled and said, "Okay, I'll be right here." When Carlisle left I took another few nibbles of my biscotti and that's when the phone rang. Carlisle was about to get the phone when I said, "I'll get it Carlisle don't worry." "Hello?" "Hello?" All I heard was breathing on the other end. As I was about to hang up, that's when I heard him. It was none other than Charles Evanson the man I despised for killing my baby! He then began laughing maniacally and said, "Did you love the service?" "Wasn't it lovely?" "I sure enjoyed it!" At this point I was shaking violently and tears started falling down. I then said in a shaky voice, "W-what do you want?" "Haven't you caused enough damage in my life?" "Just leave me alone!" Carlisle then rushed over to me and said, "Who is on the phone Esme?" He then heard laughing in the background and snatched the phone from me and said, "You listen up you sick twisted bastard!" "If you don't leave Esme alone, you'll have me to deal with!" "And I'm not just talking about a broken wrist or smashed in face! I'm talking about the whole taking you down and ripping you to shreds!" I then heard Charles tell Carlisle over the phone, "Fuck you Dr. Goody Two Shoes Lover Boy, if Esme doesn't break up with you and come back to me I will make both of your lives a living hell!" As Charles was saying more threatening things on the phone, Carlisle then hung up the phone. He then said, "Esme, are you alright?" I was sobbing harder than before and said, "I-I don't know what I'm going to do C-Carlisle. He then pulled me into a hug and said, "Sh sh sh it's okay Esme I'm not going to let him hurt you I promise." This is exactly why I love Carlisle he always made me feel safe and secure.

CPOV (Carlisle)

After I put in the chamomile tea bag, I then went into the bedroom to lay out my uniform for work tomorrow. As I was doing that, when I heard Esme say, "Just leave me alone!" I then rushed to Esme and said, "Who is on the phone Esme?" I then heard laughing in the background and knew instantly that it was Charles Evanson. I snatched the phone from Esme and began yelling down the phone, "You listen up you sick twisted bastard!" "If you don't leave Esme alone, you'll have me to deal with!" "And I'm not just talking about a broken wrist and a smashed in face! I'm talking about the whole taking you down and ripping you to shreds!" Charles then told me, "Fuck you Dr. Goody Two Shoes Lover Boy, if Esme doesn't break up with you and come back to me I will make both of your lives a living hell!" Charles then said, "And get this now that "It" is dead, I'm going to kill you and then Esme!" That is when I had heard enough so I hung up the phone. I then said, "Esme, are you alright?" She then said while sobbing harder than before, "I-I don't know what to do C-Carlisle." I then took her into my arms and said, "Sh sh sh it's okay Esme I'm not going to let him hurt you I promise." She then said, "I love you Carlisle." I love you too Esme and I will always love and be here for you no matter what." About a week later I had gone back to work at the hospital. The hospital was 10 minutes away from my home, and my office was on the 8th floor so I could see my house from there. During my lunch break I had decided to call Esme to see how she was doing. But just as I was about to, the caller I.D. read Esme. I immediately picked it up and said, "Hello?" "Esme Are you there?" But no one answered. Then after 10 seconds of silence Charles decides to say, "Hehehe! Guess again lover boy!" I then said seething through my teeth, "Charles! When are you going to learn to just get out of Esme's life? She's mine now not yours!" "Oh quite the contrary Doctor Lover Boy! See that's where you're wrong! She is still mine whether she isn't married to me anymore! She will always be mine!" "Now you listen up! You are to come to your house within 30 minutes or else Esme is dead I'll blow her up!" And then he hung up the phone. At this point I was so livid that I went down the stairs and went to my car and about 5 minutes before getting home, I saw this guy on the street selling guns of all sorts. So I pulled over to where he was and get out of the car. When I was out of the car I asked him how much the AK47/.88Tom-Gun fully automatic was. He told me that it was for free, and I then said, cool and took the gun and brought it home with me. As soon as I got home, the door was already open so I went in and yelled for Esme. "Esme where are you?" There I found her, where Charles had her in a headlock position.

EPOV (Esme)

It had been a week since the threatening phone call. Carlisle had to go back to work. I still had a couple of weeks off before going back to work. I was at home doing some of my laundry and folding clothes when I heard a very loud thud. That is when I realized that I was no longer alone. I began to panic and freak out and I then said, "Hello? Is anybody there?" It then went quiet for a split second when all of a sudden I blacked out. About an hour later, I woke up in a dark place only to realize that my hands and feet were tied, and my mouth had tape on it. Just then the light went on in the walk in closet that Carlisle had. My worst nightmare had come true. Charles was standing right next to me and just as I screamed through the tape he then picked me up by the shirt to where I now stood up and he got real close to my face and slapped me really hard. He then said, "Welcome back bitch! Are you Happy to see me?" His breath reeked of cigarettes and booze. I then began sobbing uncontrollably he then slapped me again and said, "Answer me you whore!" That is when I moaned through the tape to say, "No, now get the fuck off me you crazy bastard!" That is when my cellphone rang. Charles grabbed it out of my jacket pocket and hit the answer button. I could hear Carlisle in the background saying, "Hello?" "Esme are you there?" And then I heard Charles laughing and say, "Guess again lover boy!" Carlisle then yelled over the phone and said, "Charles! When are you going to learn to just get out of Esme's life? She's mine now not yours!" "Oh quite the contrary Doctor Lover Boy! See that's where you're wrong! She is still mine whether she isn't married to me anymore! She will always be mine!" "Now you listen up! You are to come to your house within 30 minutes or else Esme is dead I'll blow her up!" Charles said. He then hung up the phone and got out this 9mm hand gun and told me that if I scream he would press the button to arm the bomb vest that was connected to my chest. Charles then took the tape off my mouth and he kicked the walk in closet door down and pushed me and I fell to the floor he picked me up by the neck. That is when he put me in the headlock position holding 9mm hand gun to my head. As I heard Carlisle yell my name I then screamed back, "Carlisle he-e-e-e-e-e-e-l-p!" I then tried wriggling to escape but he fired a shot causing me to scream which he then said, "Shut up!" And I then began sobbing uncontrollably. That is when he pressed the button to arm the bomb and said "I warned you not to scream!" "Now you have to make Dr. Lover Boy watch you blow up!"

CPOV (Carlisle)

When I saw Esme, tears were streaming down her face. As I pulled out my AK47/.88 Tom-Gun fully automatic I told Charles, "You have messed with the wrong man to be messing with my woman!" "Prepare to die Charles Platt Evanson!" The gun that was pointed to Esme's head was now pointed to me. Before firing, he pushed Esme causing her to fall to the floor. When he fired I dodged and hid behind the wall to the left side of the entrance to the bedroom. I then took my shot as he continued to fire at me and he dodged the first 6 bullets that I fired at him. As the firing continued I heard Esme screaming and sobbing. I then heard her say, "Car-r-lisle! P-p-lease h-hurry! The bomb on me is going to detonate in 2 minutes!" I then said, Hang on Esme I'm going to get him this time I promise you!" And as promised, I fired my remaining 20 bullets at him and shot him in the chest, stomach, side, back, and neck." He was finally dead and gone forever! There was 1 minute 30 seconds left before the bomb was going to blow. I then went to the kitchen to get a steak knife and came back to where Esme was and cut through the tape to untie Esme's hands and feet. I then looked up at the bomb time and it read 50 seconds. I then remembered this course I took in high school about how to defuse a bomb vest. The teacher told us to always cut the red and yellow wire. So I cut the yellow wire first to disconnect the vest and then when there was 10 seconds left so that is when I cut the red wire. And finally the bomb was disarmed. Esme who was at this point sobbing hard and shaking uncontrollably I pulled her up and let her cry into my chest. "S-h-h-h it's okay I'm here and you're safe now." "Charles is dead now and can no longer harm you." I said. Esme then said, "I-I'm s-sorry Car-r-r-lisle I was just so scared!" I then said, "You have nothing to be sorry about I know you were scared and you know what I was scared too." "It's okay to cry that is why you have my shoulder and chest to cry on." She then thanked me and I said, "You're welcome Esme." I then kissed her on the forehead and let her continue to cry in my chest.

*Flashback Ends*

The elevator door dinged causing me to snap out of my flashback memory. I was finally on the 30th floor. I couldn't wait to wrap my arms around her and ask her how she was doing. It had been so long since I had seen her. And I was hoping that we can get together after the party.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Embrace Doesn't Last Long

CPOV (Carlisle)

Whenever the ding on the elevator went off I was back into reality and heard lots of chitter chatter and music playing. I was walking around to see if I can find anyone that could tell me where Esme was. There was this one really drunk dude that drank too much Sakes (Japanese Liquor) came up to me and nearly started kissing me on the lips. But before that happened, I just simply said,  
>"Dude go kiss someone else or better yet go lie down somewhere." He kissed me on the cheek anyway and then walked drunk and merrily away. I just chuckled and said out loud softly so only I could hear myself talking, "Okay then." Just then some guy named Henry came up to me and said, "Hey yeah some people in here are drunk who are you looking for?" "Yeah I'm looking for Esme, is she here?" I asked. He then said, "Yeah follow me." So, I followed him up a flight of stairs and he led me into her office. Her desk was light brown and had decorated tinsel on the sides and she had a black computer and the room felt warm, due to the beautiful decorations. Because, behind me was a Christmas wreath that hung on the door and a tiny Christmas tree on her desk. A few minutes later I heard footsteps behind me, and when I turned around it was Esme. It was silent for a minute, until Esme just completely broke down sobbing.<p>

EPOV (Esme)

About a couple hours later when all the guests had arrived Tim, one of my coworkers had been flirting with me and asking me out. In fact, he had been asking me out about a year after Carlisle and I divorced and that is when I constantly said no and I will still say no. But I give him credit for trying. And it is starting to get on my nerves. He said, "Esme, come hangout with me I'll be a better man than that cheesy doctor." I then said, "Hey I still love him you know!" He saved my life and we've been through a lot together." "Besides it's my fault we are divorced. And now I regret ever divorcing Carlisle!" "Don't you have some other people to see like mingling with the guests wishing them a Merry Christmas?" He just rolled his eyes and walked away. Just then I saw Jamie walk in and said, "Esme are you okay?" "You seem kind of blue." As I took another sip of my whine I said, "Well I'm just missing Carlisle that's all." It's been two years since the divorce." Jamie said, "I understand how you feel." I then asked, "So Jamie do you think your baby would mind if you took just a tiny sip of whine?" She said, "Honey he was born to bar tend." And we just laughed. As I was walking down the stairs Henry stopped me and said, "Esme, I'm glad I caught you, listen, Carlisle is here and he is in your office waiting to see you." My eyes got wide and I said, "Okay tell him I'll be there momentarily." Henry nodded and went to tell Carlisle.

CPOV (Carlisle)

About 10 minutes later Henry comes in and says, "Carlisle, Esme will be here momentarily." I smiled and said, "Thank you Henry." He then said you're welcome and left the room. A few minutes later I stand up to stretch my legs and arms and then all of a sudden I saw Esme. Our eyes met again for the first time in a long time and it was silent for a minute. Just then, Esme began sobbing and I pulled her into a hug letting her cry on my shoulder and into my chest. She said, "Carl-lisle I-I missed you so much you h-have n-n-no idea." "Oh I think I do, because I missed you too." I gave her one of my famous bear hugs and whispered, "Sh sh sh I'm here." We then shared a kiss. Her lips were soft just like a rose petal still soft like I remember all the other times I had kissed her. "Carlisle I have something to tell you." Esme said. "What's the matter Esme?" I said. Just then before Esme could say anything else, Henry came back in and said, "Esme I didn't mean to intrude but Mr. Hide Yoshi Fuji needs for you to give the speech to everyone now."

EPOV (Esme)

Just as I was about to tell Carlisle about him coming back to live with me and the kids, and to spend the Christmas holidays with us, that is when Henry came in and told me that it was time for me to give the speech to all the guests and the architectural company. I then let go of Carlisle and said, "I'm sorry but its speech time." Carlisle then chuckled softly and said, "Its ok, you go ahead you can tell me after your speech." "Very well that sounds like a good idea." I said. "Henry, please show Carlisle his room in which he will be staying so he can relax for a bit." "Certainly, right this way Carlisle." Henry said. I then took a deep breath and started walking out the door. Whenever I got to the podium which was on the balcony where I had to look down at everyone to tell them my speech, I was extremely nervous but began telling everyone my thank you speech.

"On behalf of the FAC (Fuji Architect Corporation) I would like to first thank Mr. Hide Yoshi Fuji for making this place possible for people to actually live in and rent out and also to have a good time. And I would like to thank all you guests for coming to spend the Christmas holidays right here in the Fuji Architect Corporation 30+ story building. So, I want everyone to have a good rest of the evening and have a Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Shootout & Kidnapping Of Esme

CPOV (Carlisle)

When I arrived into the room I will be staying in I took off my socks and shoes and starting making fists with my toes and walking around the room to relieve my stress. After about five minutes of doing this I began to feel better. Then I decided to call Argyle to let him know that she had forgiven me. "Hey Argyle yeah it's me Carlisle. Just wanted to let you know that she forgave me and I'm staying here tonight until the party is over." Argyle said, "Okay cool, I'll park the car and send your things up." Just as I was about to say something else the line went dead and I said, "Argyle? Hello are you there?"

APOV (Argyle)

I was parked outside the 30 plus story building waiting for Carlisle to call me. This call was going to determine whether Esme would take him back or if Carlisle would be rejected and come to my place. Just then the phone rang so I picked up and said, "Hello? Hey Carlisle, what's up?" He told me that he scored and that he was staying there until the party was over. I then said, "Okay cool, I'll park the car and send your things up." As he was about to thank me or say something else the line went dead and I said, "Carlisle? Hello are you there?"

CPOV (Charles)

Today was an awesome day to kidnap somebody. And with my new army members, Hans, Toshiro, Col Stuart, Z. Carver, Matt F. and Warlock. That somebody would be my now ex-wife Esme. I am very determined to get her back because she belongs to me regardless of the fact that I beat her.

"_I can't believe she up and left me for that stupid doctor! _Okay everyone listen up! I expect you all to do your jobs. Hans, you are to get everyone's attention by shooting in the air. Col Stuart you are to cut all communications off by going to the base wire lines and cutting all wires off and to lock all gates to the parking garage so no one can get in or out. Z. Carver, you are to kill the security guards by putting bombs on the walls to where they are near the elevators and detonating them. Toshiro you are to keep watch to make sure no cops come to investigate. Matt F. you are to kill the receptionist. As for you Warlock, when I get Esme out of the building I will take her to my Quarters in Volterra, Italy and that is when you will get the call to bring Carlisle to Volterra. Got it?!" Warlock then said, "Yes sir!" I then told everybody to get to work.

HPOV (Hans)

After hearing the plans of what to do, I swiftly and silently went into the elevator to go up to where the party was. My gun was already loaded all I had to do was take it off safety lock and BAM! "God this elevator is slow!" I told myself out loud.

CSPOV (Col Stuart)

Once the instructions were clear I joined Hans in the elevator with my gun at hand. Hans would come with me to base wire lines to cut off all communication lines and to lock all gates to the parking garage first. When we got to the wire base lines area I began to cut off all the communication wires. I then pressed the button to lock all the gates to the parking garage. That is when Hans said, "Okay, das ist gut genug, lasst uns gehen!" which is German for, "Okay that's good enough lets go!" I then followed Hans to the elevator where we went up.

APOV (Argyle)

As I was driving around trying to find a parking space all of a sudden I see that the gates to the parking garage are closing. "Oh shit! What's going on here?!" So I just quickly found a spot in one of the garage spaces and parked the car. I then said, "Just great now how am I supposed to get Carlisle's things to him?!" I decided to call him again but to no avail all the communication phone lines were dead. So I just sat there and turned on some hip hop Christmas music, hoping that the communication phone lines would work again soon.

ZCPOV (Z. Carver)

Whenever I was done listening to the plans on the 3rdfloor I went back down to the 1stfloor. As I got out of the elevator one of the security guards saw me with the gun so I threw the pipe bomb at the guard and detonated the bomb and it blew up in the guard's face. As he fell to the floor I shot him in the head to put him out of his misery.

"_Ha-ha, that didn't take long you should've seen his face." _I then went up to the 35thfloor where the party was at.

TPOV (Toshiro)

As I was on the first floor I heard a loud boom and 2 gunshots. When I looked behind me I saw Z. Carver throw the pipe bomb on the wall causing it to stick and just as the security guard told Z. to freeze, Z. pushed the button and the pipe bomb went off. When the security guard fell to the floor, Z. then shot him in the head twice. "_God I hate this job, even I wasn't that sadistic!" _I then said, "Well at least I get the easy job of keeping watch.

MFPOV (Matt F.)

"Just great I get to do some killing today!" I said as I went from out of the 30 plus story building to inside. I came up to the receptionist and said, "Hey are you still working? Can I take your place?" He just looked at me and said, "What do you mean take my place?" I then pointed the gun at his head and shot him. As he fell to the floor I dragged his body to the elevators and set him inside the elevator. Shortly after, I went behind the reception desk and started watching this baseball game on his small television screen.

WPOV (Warlock)

Charles told me all about the story how Esme up and left him for some lame ass doctor. Well this doctor is definitely going to be sorry. Because if he isn't wearing a bullet proof vest then he will surely be a sorry dead sucker. I went up to the elevator and pressed for the 35th floor. When I went to the 35thfloor, Z. Carver and Hans were already there waiting for me to give them the cue to shoot in the air. We waited for a couple minutes to see if people would notice us. As we waited we all heard Christmas music playing in the background, and people were being merry just having a good time. I was wondering where Carlisle was. "Hey Hans I think Carlisle is a no show." I said to Hans. Hans said, "Warlock, trust me he's here I have a gift for sensing cheap cologne doctors such as Carlisle." After smirking from what he said about Carlisle, I then waved a hand signaling for him to shoot in the air. But before he shot in the air he told me and Z. Carver to do the same. That is when the shooting began

CPOV (Carlisle)

As I was pacing around the room I was about to go check on Esme when all of a sudden I heard machine guns go off. Shortly after the guns went off I heard screams including Esme. "Esme!" I then bolted out of the room to where the party was being held.

EPOV (Esme)

As I was talking with my coworkers, all of a sudden I start hearing gunshots and everyone including myself began to scream. Just then someone from behind me grabbed me and put their hand over my mouth I bit the person's hand and as the person turned me around that person was none other than my ex-husband Charles. As he turned me around to face him he had a smugly grin on his face and he then slapped me across the face. The pain seared on my cheek and I began to sob. He then turns me around who Carlisle is standing right there holding a 10 Magnum Machine gun. I am now in the headlock position sobbing uncontrollably. Charles then starts dragging me towards the elevator and as he is dragging me I then said, "CARLISLE! CARLISLE! HEEEEEELP!" As the shooting continued I screamed and tried to get free that is when I saw a man start shooting Carlisle. "NOOO! CARLISLE! C-CARLISLE!" All of a sudden I saw Carlisle fall to the floor and then blackness consumed me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Volterra Quarters

CPOV (Charles)

Finally some silence from Esme, her screams were beginning to annoy me. Back at the F.A.C. (Fuji Architect Corporation) just before we got to the elevator I gagged her with chloroform to shut her up. As soon as she wakes up she is going to earn more slaps from me if she talks back because she will be mine for ever. We were minutes from landing in Volterra, Italy where I will be sharing my quarters with a bunch of blood sucking vampires. Well technically it was their quarters because they lived in Volterra. These vampires were known as the Volturi. The leaders of the Volturi are Aro, Cauis, and Marcus. Then there are the minions that work for the leaders and their names are Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix. Jane and Alec had powers of creating the illusion of pain, where as for Alec he had the powers of cutting off all communications of sight, hearing, smell, and touch.

EPOV (Esme)

"_How long have I been knocked out for?" "Where am I?" _I also had a lot of other questions racing through my mind. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that I was on a plane. My head felt dizzy which caused me to moan. "Nugh where am I? What's going on? Where's Carlisle?!" CARLISLE!" I began to sob and just then I felt pain on my cheek again. "Ow!" I then look up and noticed Charles who had an annoyed look on his face. Charles then said, "Ah and here I thought that your silence would last for a long time but it only lasted for a mere 14 hours!" "Go to hell Charles let me go!" I tried to slap him only to realize that he had tied me up. He then laughed at me, but at least I still had the use of my legs. With quick actions I kicked him where no man should ever be kicked.

CPOV (Charles)

Esme and I would be landing in Volterra, Italy in less than 5 minutes. I then heard her start waking up she was mumbling things somewhere between the lines as where she was and what was going on. She then started shouting that stupid doctor's name. That is when I slapped her across the face. She then said, "Ow!" She looked up at me with a shocked face and noticed that I had an irritated look on my face. I then told her, "Ah and here I thought that your silence would last for along time but it only lasted a mere 14 hours!" She tried to slap me but then she realized that her hands were tied and that is when I laughed at her. " You're not so useful now with your hands being tied and everything are you?" I said to her in a pity voice. She then kicked me in the balls. "You mother fucking son of a bitch! You're going to pay for that!" As she laughed she said, "Now you are the one that isn't feeling so hot aren't you?" I quickly got up and back handed her causing her to fall backwards. She then began sobbing and I told her, "If you don't shut your mouth right now you'll be earning more slaps! Do you hear me?!" She just kept sobbing so I kicked her in the stomach and said, "Answer me you good for nothing worthless whore!" As she continued sobbing she said, "Yes I hear you!" "Good, now listen up, we are about to land so I suggest you go use the private bathroom that is provided on this plane to clean yourself up, so you can look presentable for the Volturi!"

EPOV (Esme)

After he told me to use the bathroom on the plane to clean myself up, I limped weakly to the bathroom and as I turned on the light to the bathroom I then saw a bruise on my cheek where I had been slapped. I began to sob again. That is when I heard a knock at the bathroom door and it was Charles telling me to hurry up. So I quickly grabbed some tissues and wiped my tears away and washed my face and dried the water off. After doing this I opened the door and he then told me to go back to my seat. About a minute later the plane landed in Volterra, Italy. I was then taken into this huge castle and lead into a very long corridor which had old vintage pictures from what looked like the Renaissance Era. After being lead into the dark long corridor with the interesting Renaissance Era pictures, we were taken under ground where more darkness was seen. Finally what seemed to be hours of walking under ground Charles pulled me upstairs to the big double doors where Demetri pushed it open with force that it made a slam as it hit the sides. Charles then said, "Welcome to my quarters dear Esme!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Esme's Torture

APOV (Aro)

As I saw Esme a very gorgeous and appetizing young woman but a human none the less, I decided to approach her as warmly as I could to make her feel welcome for now. However, if she did not cooperate I and the other members of Volturi will have no choice but to torture her. I said, "Ah yes welcome to our quarters here in Volterra my dear Esme. My name is Aro Volturi and I do hope you enjoy staying and being here with us because, as of this moment on you will be here obeying whatever it is your husband says. If you talk back to your husband, me, or any of the Volturi members at anytime you will be severely punished and tortured. Do you understand?!" She then meekly nodded and I waved my hand for Jane.

EPOV (Esme)

After hearing Charles of what he said about me being at his quarters in Volterra, I hear this other male voice say something similar but in a British accent. I turned to face him he told me that his name was Aro Volturi. He also told me that if I don't obey to whatever my ex husband wants or if I talk back to him or any of the other members of the Volturi that I would be punished and tortured severely. Just as he was telling me this he finished by asking me if I understood in a raised voice. I meekly nodded my head and I saw him wave his hand for a small beautiful blonde vampire to come to him.

JPOV (Jane)

As I was standing next to my brother Alec near the doors to where Demetri and Felix stood guarding them so that Esme couldn't escape, Master Aro waves his hand for me to come. So I came to him at vampire speed where I saw Esme with a shocked look on her face and said, "Yes master Aro to what do you wish for me to do?"

Aro then said, "My dear Jane please show Esme what will happen if she talks back to you."

"Yes master as you wish." I said to Aro and with that I looked at Esme directly in the eyes and said my magic word, "Pain." She then doubled over in pain.

EPOV (Esme)

Feeling Jane's pain hit me like a thousand needles everywhere in my body with a combination of sharp knives stabbing me, I began to scream. "UURRGGGGGGGGGGGH! PLEASE STOP I BEG OF YOU!" I then began to sob uncontrollably.

I then heard Aro say, "Jane." Jane then said, "Yes Master Aro?"

"That is enough you've done good you may go." And with that Jane left to go stand next to Alec, Demetri, and Felix to guard the door. Aro then said, "Now let that be a warning to you as for you will be earning that again if you talk back to Jane." I then see Aro waving his hand for Alec to come over. Alec then comes over to stand in front of Aro.

_(Esme's Thoughts)_

_"How in the world do they run so fast? Why are they so pale with red eyes?"That is what I wondered._

That is when I snapped out of it only to realize that I couldn't see and all I saw was blackness. "Somebody please tell me why I can't see?"

Aro said, "Ah dear Esme you can't see because Alec here has the ability to cut off senses."

"Please give me my sight back I promise to be good." I said while sobbing. A few seconds later I was able to see again. I then sarcastically said, "Thank you Alec for giving me my sight back." He just nodded and went back to stand by the door. Cauis then stepped off the throne and introduced himself.

He said, "Hello I am Cauis Volturi and I believe you have just made a very big mistake!" Without another word he just slapped me across the face. I then began sobbing again and asked,

"What was that for? What mistake did I make? I don't understand."

Aro then said, "You see Esme Marcus here has the power to sense when someone is begin sarcastic or has an attitude with that person. And you my dear were being sarcastic to Alec when you told him thank you for giving you your sight back."

I then said, "I was not being sarcastic Aro!"

Cauis then said, "Since you are going to keep lying perhaps you need to be taught a lesson! Demetri, Felix!" Demetri and Felix came at vampire speed to me and took my arms and held them back.

Shortly after, Jane came over to me and gave me the worst pain I have ever felt in my life and Alec came and blocked my sight again. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGH! PLEASE STOP I CAN'T SEE AND MY WHOLE BODY HURTS! I'M SO-R-R-RY JUST PLEASE STOP!" I said while sobbing.

Aro then said, "Very well, but let this be a lesson because the next time you lie you will be showed a vision of what will truly happen to you by me! Got it?!"

I then nodded and said while sobbing, "Yes I understand." My sight then came back and the pain ceased along with my arms being freed by Demetri and Felix. Charles then came over and punched me in the stomach and then punched me in the eye. That is when blackness once again consumed me.


	10. Chapter 10

Charles's Story

EPOV (Esme)

Whenever I woke up from the darkness that I was consumed with, for a second time I looked around the room and there was a door that had a lock on it with bars. "Where am I, inside some kind of dungeon?" I said out loud to myself. Then I heard a voice that I never wanted to hear again but had no choice in the matter.

"That's exactly what you are in! Did you have a nice sleep dearest Esme?!" Just then a searing pain in my head began.

"Uuuurgh my head why is it hurting?!" Just then Charles said, "It hurts because when I backhanded you, you fell to the floor and must have bonked your head thus causing you to get knocked out!"

Just then I noticed how pale he was and said, "Since when did you get pale with red eyes?"

"Ah you see Esme that is why I am here to tell you the story of how I became one of them. But first I must move you to the bed." And with that he untied me and moved me to the bed. When we got to the bed he shoved me down on the bed and began trying to tie me to the bed. But I wasn't about to let him do that without a fight. I then tried very hard to get out of his grip but to no avail and when I tried fighting him he slapped me hard across the face. Then I began sobbing uncontrollably and got wide eyed when I saw him pull out a needle with some type of liquid inside. He then said, "If you move again then you will give me no choice but to paralyze you with this needle! So I suggest you cooperate with me!"

"And I suggest you go to hell and let me go before I kill you myself! Besides when Carlisle comes you won't get away with this!"

He then laughed and said, "Shut up you worthless cheating whore!" He again slapped me and when I tried moving he then stabbed me in the neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! Owwww!" And within 15 seconds I couldn't move anything. The only thing I could move was my eyes and I could still talk and could still hear but that's it.

"You're a stupid bitch Esme, you just have no idea how much you hurt me when you left me for that fucking doctor! You're going to pay for cheating on me!" He then put a bomb vest on and showed me the detonator and told me that if I talk back to him at all during the story that he would push the armed button. Charles then began his story.

CHPOV (Charles)

"Dearest Esme you gave me no choice but to paralyze you. If you just relax and listen to the story then I will give you the antidote to make you move again. Now with the story: "During the time of 2 years ago after I had been shot to death by your apparent "Dearest Doctor lover", I was then brought to the morgue of the New York County Hospital. Just then some really pale people that took a job there as morticians one of them covered my mouth while the two people held my arms and legs. And the other vampire that had his hand over my mouth said, "This will hurt try not to move it'll be over soon." He then bit down into my neck and the pain was excruciating. For 3 days I was in that pain turning into them and in return they listened to my story and allowed me to use their castle as my quarters. And well here you are 2 years later waiting to suffer and be killed in front of Carlisle! Just so that Carlisle can suffer the pain you caused me when you left me for him!"

EPOV (Esme)

After hearing this story I began sobbing uncontrollably begging for him to stop telling the story I had heard enough. This was the time I had wished Carlisle was here. I had regretted telling him to leave the family. Now I had to suffer being here in this wretched place waiting for him to save me so I can apologize to him. I just hope that he could be here soon before I die.

"Charles please just let me go I'm sorry I left you."

He then said, "Well it's a little too late for apologies now not only do you have to suffer the consequences of death but Carlisle has to suffer watching you get blown up." He then pushed the armed button and the beeping started.

"Charles you said you wouldn't push it if I didn't talk during your story why are you doing this to me?!"

He then slapped me hard across the face and said, "You dear Esme need to learn that I am in charge here and if I decide to push the button which I did indeed decide to do despite the fact that you didn't talk during the story which I'm glad for. The sole reason why I pushed the button was because I want to see the reaction on Carlisle's face when he sees you blown to bits!" He then grinned and laughed.

I then said, "Please give me the antidote so I can move I promise not to escape."

He then said, "I'd like to trust you again, but I just can't take that risk of you running and leaving me again for that doctor! Sorry dear Esme but the doctor will not be saving you this time! Oh and by the way you have about 15 hours before you die. Plenty of time for you to think about what you've done!" He then got on top of me and started to do the very thing I never wanted him to do to me again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Discussion

APOV (Aro)

As I sat on my throne I was wondering what was taking Charles so long. I was eager to know what was going on. Cauis looks at me and says, "What are you thinking about dear brother?" When he asked this I looked at him and said, "Oh nothing just wondering what Charles is doing to her. I kind of feel bad for the poor woman in all honesty I don't think she deserves to be treated that way." Cauis then nods his head and just looks straight ahead near the double doors where the guard stood. Just then I sensed Marcus had something to say so I look at him and he then tells me how he should go check on her to see if she is okay.

CPOV (Cauis)

It had been two years since Charles has stayed with us. And during those two years all he talked about was Esme and how he couldn't believe that she left him for Carlisle Cullen. I don't blame him for being mad but my god hearing him say the plans over and over of what he was going to do with her was getting on my nerves. Out of the corner of my right eye I see Aro deep in thought. That is when I then asked him, "What are you thinking about dear brother?" Aro then says, that he was wonderingwhat Charles is doing to her and then rambled on something about feeling bad for the poor woman Esme and didn't think she deserved to be treated that way. After hearing that I didn't know what else to say, so I just nodded. Then all of a sudden the double doors open revealing Charles standing in front of us. He then comes to where Aro, Marcus and I sat and said, "I did what I had to do with her. The deed is done and as of this moment I must now go hunting for I am thirsty for fresh human blood."

MPOV (Marcus)

Whenever I heard the double doors swing open and I saw Charles with a grin on his face. I had wondered what the grin on his face was about and said, "What are you grinning for Charles?" He then said, "None of your business Marcus besides you'll see soon enough!"

Aro then said, "Don't be rude to my brother you know the rules!" After hearing that I just decided to look at nothing in particular and keep quiet for now. There was something off about Charles. He then told Aro, Cauis, and I that he was going for a quick hunt. After he told this to us I saw him put a small bottle of medicine and a needle in Aro's hand and whispered something in his ear. He whispered to Aro, "Whatever you do don't give Esme the antidote under any circumstances. After all I don't need her running off on me again." Aro then nodded his head acknowledging that he understood. Shortly after Charles left I said, "Aro, and Cauis I'm going to go see if Esme is okay. After all she is a guest here for the time being and hope that Charles didn't mistreat her badly." They both nodded and I left the throne room straight for Esme's room.

EPOV (Esme)

As the time was ticking away, I thought back at all the times how Carlisle was there for me through everything of what Charles did to me. Oh how I regretted telling him to leave, now my life is on the line again and I am just hoping and praying that Carlisle comes to save me before it's too late. As I was thinking about those times I was startled by footsteps coming to the room. Out of the corner of my right eye I see Marcus come into the room with a shocked look on his face. I then gasped and said, "P-please don't hurt me I-I'm sorry."

He then looks at me and says, "Don't worry my dear I'm not going to hurt you I just came to see if you were okay." After hearing Marcus tell me that he isn't going to hurt me I began to sob uncontrollably.

MPOV (Marcus)

When I entered the room I saw Esme tied to the bed and she looked as if she couldn't move. I then walked up to her and she told me not to hurt her and that she was sorry. Just then I reassured her and said, "Don't worry my dear I'm not going to hurt you I just came to see if you were okay." She then began sobbing uncontrollably and I shushed her and told her to relax. The first things I asked her was, "Who did this to you? Was it Charles? Can you move anything at all?" She then said, "It was Charles and no I can't move anything at all except my mouth." I then noticed Esme's undergarment was off on the floor. That is when I realized that she had been used. "Forgive me for the stupid question but did he use you?" Esme then said, "Yes he used me lots of times and I was hoping never to go through it again. He abused me for the time that I was with him." After hearing this story I was appalled at what Charles did to her. She didn't deserve this at all and I was going to put a stop to it. Just before I was going to leave the room I heard a beeping noise coming from her chest. "What on earth is that on your chest?"

Esme then said, "It's a bomb and it's going to blow up in 11 hours Charles is going to kill me in front of Carlisle. Please Marcus I don't want to die." I then told her, "I'll do everything that I can to not let that happen." And with that I left the room to tell Aro and Cauis of what Charles did to Esme.

APOV (Aro)

Shortly after Marcus left to check on Esme our supposed guest I began to ponder up my own plan of maybe getting Esme out of here. "What are you thinking about brother?" Cauis said. "I am forming my own plan to get Esme out of here. She doesn't deserve to be treated this way by Charles. Besides I've had enough of his Antics of threatening to kill such a beautiful woman!" Just then the throne doors opened revealing Marcus with stress and concern on his face. He then darts to where I am and asks for my hand, which I gladly take. What I saw next surprised me to the point of asking myself the simple question, "What on earth is that on Esme's chest?" After Marcus revealed to me his thoughts and vision of Esme I asked him what was on Esme's chest. He said, "It is a bomb vest brother and he plans on blowing her up in front of Carlisle when he comes to save her."

I then said, "Well we can't have that, as a matter of fact he will not by any circumstances blow our castle up! This is madness bring her to me immediately!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Plan

EPOV (Esme)

As I sat here listening to the annoying beeping noise from the bomb ticking away, I began sobbing uncontrollably again. I hated not being able to move because that meant that my undergarment was on the floor for the whole world to see. As if Marcus seeing my undergarment wasn't embarrassing enough but now I heard several footsteps coming and more people in this castle will have to see it. "Please don't come in I don't want you seeing me like this!" I said to whoever was coming. Regardless of my request of not wanting anyone in here the three leaders of the Volturi came in.

APOV (Aro)

The state I saw Esme in as Caius, Marcus, and I entered her room was shocking and unbelievable. She was black and blue on her face even her arms. "Esme I would first of all like to apologize for threatening you earlier. Secondly, Marcus, Caius, and I will do all we can to get you out of this mess. And lastly, I'll personally see to it that Charles never sees the light of day again." Caius then makes a remark after he saw Esme's undergarment which I then nudged him in the side and said, "That wasn't necessary Caius there is no need to embarrass her further than she already is! Show her some respect. I will give you the antidote so you can move your body again. This may hurt a little as I put the needle through, but just try and relax okay?" Esme then nodded.

CPOV (Caius)

Seeing Esme in the state that she was in was absolutely atrocious and despicable. As we stopped in front of her Aro then apologized to Esme for threatening her earlier and that he, Marcus, and I would be finding a way to get her out of this mess. He also told her that he would personally see to it that Charles never sees the light of day again. After hearing this I just rolled my eyes and then saw Esme's undergarment on the floor and then looked back to Esme and smirked saying, "He sure did quite the number on you didn't he?" That earned me a glare from Marcus and a nudge in the side from Aro. After Aro nudged me he told me to show her some respect and that it wasn't necessary for me to say such a thing. I then told her, "Look I'm sorry for slapping you earlier and for embarrassing you just now."

EPOV (Esme)

As Aro pulled out the needle that had the antidote to make me move again I sobbed even harder. He then told me to try and relax while he put the antidote in. All I could say was okay. I then felt the needle poke through and I said, "Ugggh! Owwww!" Aro then said, "I'm sorry I know it hurts it's almost done." Marcus then came over to hold my hand. He then squeezed my hand. His hand felt cold as ice, which caused me to ask him, "Why is your hand so cold?" He then said, "Because I am a vampire and so is Caius and Aro." All I said, "Oh okay." About 20 seconds after Aro put the needle in to help me move again I was finally able to move my arms, legs, body, and neck. I then thanked Aro for giving me the antidote. That is when he said, "You're welcome Esme." He then untied me and said, "My brother Marcus will take you to the tower where 2 other women will accompany you to keep you company and safe." I then said, "But how am I going to get this bomb off of me?" Aro then said, "Caius and Marcus will take care of it. Caius bite the red wire off as that will disarm the bomb and after the red wire is bit off bite the yellow wire off to take off the bomb vest. After that Caius you are to dispose of the bomb. And after that Marcus you are to escort Esme to the tower. Marcus, Caius after doing what's asked of you I want you to meet me back in the throne room." And with that he left leaving Caius and Marcus to do what was asked of them. I was afraid that Caius might accidentally bite me in the process of taking off the bomb vest.

CPOV (Caius)

After Aro had left to the throne room I said to Esme, "Don't worry I'm not going to bite you, you have my word." She said, "Okay but I'm just scared that it might blow up in the process." "It won't blow up I have experience with bombs and how to disarm them." She just nodded, but then backed up as I went to bite the red wire. "I need you to stay still while I bite the wires so this bomb can come off of you." Esme then nodded and stayed still. Biting the red wire was complicated as they were twisted but I finally got done biting it off. I then bit the yellow wire and took off the bomb and went as far away as I could from the castle to ensure that the bomb would be gone.

MPOV (Marcus)

After Caius left, I noticed that Esme was shaking and fell to the floor. So I gave her my hand and said, "Esme, just take my hand so I can take you to the tower. You'll be safe there I promise." "But won't Charles know I'm in the tower with Sulpicia and Athenodora?" That is when I said, "No he won't notice because there are no windows in the tower and the door is to thick for a vampire to notice a human's scent." She then nodded and took my hand and I then put her on my back and I ran vampire speed all the way to the tower where Sulpicia and Athenodora were. When we reached the tower I opened the door and Esme then got off my back and entered the room with me. "Esme, this is Sulpicia, Aro's wife and Athenodora, Caius' wife." Esme then nodded and said, "It's nice to meet you both, my name is Esme." And with that I left the room and headed back to the throne room.

*Back At The Throne Room*

APOV (Aro)

As I sat there waiting for my brothers to get back after what I had asked them to do I began to formulate a plan. It was a plan that would make sure that Charles never hurt Esme again. A few minutes later there was a knock at the throne room door and I simply replied, "Yes do come in if you must." The door then opened revealing Santiago with 2 more humans. The human on the left of Santiago, had black hair and green eyes and the human with the black hair and green eyes was carrying a tied up man with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Ah and who might these two humans be Santiago?" "Master Aro, I caught these 2 humans trespassing on the property and brought them to you. They said their names are Carlisle and Warlock." "Very well Santiago thank you, you may leave now I'll take it from here." Seconds after Santiago left, I told Warlock to come forward with Carlisle. Warlock carried Carlisle toward me and I said, "What are you doing with Carlisle?" "I was told by Charles to bring Carlisle to Volterra after Charles called me." "And just out of curiosity Mr. Warlock why are there holes on Carlisle's chest?" "Because I shot him and he's apparently bleeding heavily and unconscious at the moment." "And you just expect me to let him die?" "Hmm yes well that's an intriguing idea but I believe the plan was to make Carlisle watch Esme blow up." After hearing this I told Warlock, "There will be no plan of blowing this castle up! For I am the leader of this castle and if I say the castle will not be blown up then you will do no such thing! And just so we're clear if you help Charles blow Esme up in front of Carlisle then you will have no choice but to be killed!" I then heard Carlisle start to wake up and attempt to gasp for air. I then touched his hand and that is when I began to see all the memories that he shared with Esme. After seeing his thoughts that is when I then realized that they have an undying love for each other regardless of the fact that they have separated. "Please h-help me I-I can't breathe." Just then I said, "Not to worry Carlisle I will help you. This may hurt but I need you to stay as still as you can for me." I had no choice but to bite Carlisle I just couldn't see him die for I now knew that Esme could never live without Carlisle.

CPOV (Carlisle)

After I was bitten my whole body went in a state of searing pain. It felt as if my whole body was on fire. I began to scream and then the man that said he had to bite me told me his name was Aro leader of the Volturi in Volterra, Italy. He also told me that he and the other members of the Volturi were vampires and that I would become a vampire in a short time. I began to see the bullets disappear from my chest. "W-what is happening? Where did the bullets go?" But before I can hear what Aro said, that is when I blacked out from the searing pain.

APOV (Aro)

"Demetri please take Carlisle to one of the rooms we have on the second floor so Carlisle can go through the rest of the transformation in a more comfortable place." After Demetri took Carlisle away to the room, I called for Felix to take Warlock into the dungeon for the time being. As Felix was taking Warlock out of the room, Marcus and Caius entered the room. "Ah dear brothers please take a seat as we discuss our plan on what we shall do with Charles." As Caius and Marcus sat next to me on their chairs, I told them, "Now this is what is to happen, I tell Jane and Alec to go after Charles and to bring him back here whether he is finished with his hunt or not. And when he gets here he'll most likely and obviously ask questions as to where Esme is and we simply tell him that she ran off and if he gives us lip we have Jane and Alec teach him a lesson." Caius then said, "What about Carlisle? What are we going to do with him?" "When he awakens, you Caius are to bring him to the throne room and have Carlisle kill Charles. We will then tell Carlisle that Esme is safe in the tower. Do any of you have comments, questions, or concerns? If not then I suggest we get along with the plan immediately!" Marcus and Caius then nodded and both agreed that it was a good plan. That is when I called for Jane and Alec.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Death & Freedom

APOV (Aro)

"Jane! Alec! I need you both to come here now please." They both came to me at the same time and said, "Yes Master Aro?" "I need both of you to go and retrieve Charles for me. If he gives you any lip then give him pain and paralyze him if you have to." They both nodded and went on their way to bring Charles back to the throne room. Caius then said, "I can't wait to see the look on Charles' face when we tell him that Esme has escaped. We all then started to laugh and started to chat amongst ourselves.

CHPOV (Charles)

Feeding off humans to me in my opinion is much more satisfying than being human. I'm so glad that I became a vampire because, now I can show Esme that I own her. As I gathered my strength before returning back to the castle by downing the 5th and final human I heard footsteps behind me. After hearing the footsteps from behind me I turned around and saw that it was Alec and Jane. "What the hell do you two pipsqueaks want?!" Just then I felt pain wrack over my whole body. "Urgh! Come on okay I'm sorry!" The pain stopped and Jane said, "First of all show me and my brother some respect! Secondly, you aren't supposed to hunt outside the grounds of the Volturi castle. That's the rule which you apparently just broke! And last but not least you are to return to the castle with us now!" I then said, "Ugh fine!" So we then headed back to the Volturi castle.

Meanwhile back at the Volturi castle: (in the tower)

APOV (Athenodora)

As we all sat on the bed together I then said, "So Esme, what is your story as to why you are here?" She then began explaining her story of how she was once married to Charles and how he abused and took advantage of her. As she told me how Carlisle saved her from Charles and had 2 children together but separated I couldn't help but feel bad for her. As vampires we can't cry but that doesn't mean we don't have feelings for the person who is telling a sad story. After Esme told her story she began to cry even harder and that is when I hugged her and Sulpicia wiped the tears away.

EPOV (Esme)

After telling Sulpicia and Athenodora the story of my life they wiped my tears and consoled me. As a few more tears fell from my eyes I said, "I still regret ever telling Carlisle to leave me and the children. And now Carlisle is dead because some guy named Warlock shot him." Sulpicia then said, "I'm so sorry I had no idea." I then said, "It's okay, I guess things happen that we just don't understand. I just don't know how to tell my children when I get out of here, if I even get out of here." Just then a question popped up in my mind and I asked, "What happened to Marcus' wife Didyme?" Sulpicia then answered, "Of course you don't know what happened but Didyme was killed in a fire years ago. Ever since the death of Didyme, Marcus has never been the same. I then asked, "Is that why he has a depressed look on his face?" She then told me yes. Athenodora then said, "In all retrospect Marcus knows how you feel when it comes to losing someone you love." I was at a loss for words and all I could do was just nod my head and apologize.

Back in the throne room:

APOV (Aro)

As Caius, Marcus, and I sat in the throne room I heard footsteps approaching. That is when Jane, Alec, and Charles who was now considered a traitor to us all entered the throne room. "Ah Charles so good to see you again, I was beginning to think I wouldn't see your happy face again! Please come forward." He then stepped forward and I said, "You, Caius, Marcus, and I are going to have a little chat!" He then said, "Chat about what? Is it about Esme?! Is she still locked up? Or did the little bitch escape?!" I've had enough of his ranting so I then said, "Alec bind Charles' hands and Jane I want you to put the pain on him." They both did as I had asked them to do. Charles then begged for it to stop and that is when I told Jane and Alec that they could stop what they were doing to Charles. That is when I said, "I'm very sorry to say this but yes this discussion is about Esme, and it pains me to say this but she has escaped." Just then Charles went ballistic and I had no choice but to have Alec paralyze his vocals.

CPOV (Carlisle)

As I was going through my transformation of becoming a vampire I then woke up only to find out that I was in some kind of room on a comfortable bed. The room was nicely decorated and across the bed that I sat on was a vanity dresser with a mirror. I then darted toward the mirror and noticed that I had red eyes and pale skin. Once I saw who I was that is when realization had hit me that I was no longer human. It was hard to take in but all in all I liked the new me because, I felt stronger than ever. However there was a burning sensation in my throat and I then realized that I needed to hunt for blood. Just then there was a knock at the door and I said, "Yes come in whoever you are." I turned to face whoever it was that came into the room to discover that it was Marcus. Marcus then said, "Forgive me for the intrusion but you are needed in the throne room." That is when I nodded and followed him to the throne room. Once Marcus and I reached the throne room, I saw Charles the one person who I thought I had killed 2 years prior and was hoping never to see again.

APOV (Aro)

Once Carlisle entered the throne room with Marcus the look on Carlisle's face was shocked. I then said, "Now Carlisle this is what I want you to do, I want you to kill Charles with your newfound strength." Just then I saw the look on Charles' face and seeing that look was priceless. That is when I gave Felix the signal to hold Charles' arms back. "Carlisle you may now kill Charles." Before Carlisle killed Charles, I went up to Charles and whispered in his ear, "Let this be a lesson to you before you decide to disrespect women such as Esme, an eye for an eye!" After saying what I had to say I then told Carlisle to carry on. That is when Charles was no more. After Carlisle ripped him apart I then told him to burn the pieces with the torch that I provided him with. After he burned the pieces he then cleaned up the evidence and we then talked.

CPOV (Carlisle)

Once I had killed Charles for the final time all the anger that I felt was gone. However, there was one thing that my heart still ached for. Esme is what my heart wanted but she was nowhere to be found. Marcus could sense how I was feeling and he must have had a mental conversation with Aro because, just then Aro said, "Give me your hand." When I took his hand I then saw where Esme was. After that vision was showed I was relieved to know that she was safe and alive. Aro then told Marcus to go and bring Esme to the throne room.

EPOV (Esme)

After all the talking and bonding with Athenodora and Sulpicia, I felt slightly better but still wished Carlisle wasn't dead. That is when I began to cry again and as Athenodora and Sulpicia consoled me once more there was a knock at the door. Sulpicia then said, "Who is it?" "It's Marcus I'm coming in." "Okay yes you can come in." When Marcus came in he said, "Esme please come with me to the throne room." As I followed him out of the room I told Athenodora and Sulpicia goodbye. Once we arrived to the throne room my eyes began to water again from tears of happiness. "Carlisle is that you?" He then turned around and said, "Yes it's me Esme." That is when I ran to him crying and I then flew into his arms, which he gladly wrapped me around. "Oh C-Carlisle I th-thought I'd never see you again. I'm so s-sorry that I told you to leave I didn't mean it. Will you please forgive m-me?" Carlisle then said, "I already have forgiven you and I missed you too." That is when we shared a series of passionate kisses as the Volturi leaders were in awe of the beautiful sight. After a few more kisses, I then noticed that Carlisle's eyes that were once red had now turned into a golden topaz color. "Carlisle what happened to your red eyes? They turned golden."

CPOV (Carlisle)

After holding Esme in my arms again we began to kiss each other passionately and just then Esme looks up at my eyes and said, "Carlisle what happened to your red eyes? They turned golden." I then said, "What do you mean my eyes have turned golden?" She then got out her compact make up mirror and when I looked into that mirror I saw that they were now a golden topaz color. I then turned to Aro and said, "Is it possible for my eyes to turn golden when being vampire?" He then said, "Hmm interesting I thought that was just a myth. But now that I think about it, I did read somewhere that a vampire's red eyes can change to a golden color if the vampire falls in love with a human or if they drink blood from animals." I was in total shock and amazement.

APOV (Aro)

When I saw that Carlisle's eyes were now gold I was awe struck and amazed. Somewhere in one of the many books that I read in our study area in the castle I read about how if a vampire falls in love with a human or vampire and if they drink blood from animals then it will dilute the red color to gold. After answering Carlisle's questions about his eyes I said, "You and Esme are free to go." Carlisle then said, "But how will I tell my children about me being a vampire?" That is when I decided to tell him the rules about being vampire. "There are rules that you must follow and the first rule is you must not let other people see you in the sunlight. Second rule is, if you choose to hunt humans be sure to do it where no one else can see you. Last but not least you cannot reveal our secret about being a vampire. However, since you have children I will make the exception and allow you to tell your children about you being a vampire on one condition. That is when Carlisle said, "Anything what is it?" I then told him, "Once you tell them you are a vampire when they become of age at 17 you are to turn them into vampire." Carlisle then nodded in agreement and I told him that since he fell in love with Esme that he should give her Immortality so they could be together forever. "Oh and one more thing that you should know about is that once Esme is turned into vampire she is not able to bear children because female vampires aren't able to reproduce." Carlisle then nodded for one final time and I allowed them to leave in peace.

The End


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello guys thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciated it. :) I also wanted to point out that I give all the credit to Stephanie Meyers for creating the Twilight characters and I also give credit to Steven E. de Souza for creating the characters in the movie Die Hard and Jeb Stuart. I will be making a sequel. :) If you want a sequel just let me know by reviewing. Thanks and have a good day everyone. :)


End file.
